


Lost Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him first  but lost her chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hawk

Maria Hill and Clint Barton were long time friends. 

Clint and her were on the same field. 

Then Maria rapidly rose through the Shield ranks.

But Maria had a secret. 

She was in love with her friend. 

Clint whose dorky jokes always bought a smile to her face.

Clint was also handsome. 

He bought Maria out of her shell.

But then she came. 

And took him away. 

Black Widow who could have any man.

But wanted Clint.

Natasha also had fallen for her partner unknowingly. 

But unlike Maria, at the thought of losing him,

Natasha had confessed.

And had gotten her feelings reciprocated.

That had left Maria standing on the sidelines, 

Watching them be happy. 

Regretting not telling him first.


End file.
